To run and to hide
by mini-cactus
Summary: With so many unsolved mysterys in her life , what will Jordan do now that another person is gone for ever and once again her own life is in danger ... will some one save her or will she save her self?
1. Chapter 1

Jordan sat at the back of the greyhound bus, the heavy gun in her hand bag digging into her side. In true Jordan style, her emotions had passed situation point and now she felt nothing. She was doing what she did best …disappearing. As she traveled though the desert, the hour faded away and all she could do was stare aimlessly out of the window, ignoring the undercurrent of thoughts. She didn't know how or why but she knew she had to disappear, so well that not even Nigel could find her.

Once again Jordan was alone and some how it wasn't as comforting or as scary as it had once been. She had grown up a lot, she knew that. Every bit of her heart rested in Boston, her 'family' and the man she once thought she would spend the rest of her life with. But if she ever wanted any chance to get through this she had to leave, she had to find out why. There were too many unsolved mysteries in her life and she didn't know if she was strong enough to live though this one under the suffocating watch of those who loved her.

Her destination blinked in all of its neon lighted glory. Vegas. She knew no one would look for her here and she also knew there was someone here who could help her, no questions asked. Then, she could disappear and find what ever truth was out there. The whole city seemed to glow in the darkness. As she stepped off the bus she felt like she was stepping into a dream world. Reality had no place in Vegas, it was a city of smoke and mirrors.

She walked quickly down the busy street towards the one place where she knew no one would think to look for her. The Montecito Hotel and Casino.

As she walked into the bar, she knew it would be only minutes before the high tech security system picked up the illegal fire arm in her purse. Placing her bag on the bar she slid into a seat at the far end of the bar.

"What can I get ya?" the young bar man asked.

Letting her self show an ironic smile she said, "Gin martini."

He nodded and juggled and tipped bottles until the familiar drink was sitting before her. She sipped it carefully and let the emotions she had locked away wash all over her and waited for Danny to come and find her. A solitary tear left her tired eyes, slipping down her pale cheek until it disappeared over her lips. She was saved from drowning from her emotions by a hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to … "

She spun on her stool and came fact to face with Danny.

"Jordan?!" he noticed the bruise on her arm, the dark circles under her eyes, the trail of the tear and the look of despair in her eyes.

She gave a weak smile and downed the rest of her drink.

"Hey Danny. I need a favor, " she laughed humorlessly. "Several in fact."

It didn't take much to figure out that Jordan was in trouble, the dead tone of her voice was a dead give away.

"Come with me," he said, picking her bag up off the bar and taking her by the arm.

Jordan followed and it seemed instantly she found herself in a office with glass walls. She sat on the couch with Danny and Ed Deline staring across the room at her.

She poured out the story of the last few days giving ever detail and every action.

"… and he was shot while I was standing right next to him, so I emptied my bank accounts brought a gun and came to Vegas."

The two men stared at her for a second.

She gave an uneasy smile and murmured, "Had no where else to turn."

Ed looked at her for a moment then spoke.

"We can't harbor a criminal, but we do seem to have a guest that maybe bares a certain resemblance to a Dr Cavanaugh, and her passport and other official papers are being held in the hotel safe which she will collect in three days time when she checks out."  
As he spoke plans begin to form in Jordan mind. With the papers Ed was giving her she could construct an identity in Vegas, call in all the favors she could before tracking down the truth.

Danny lifted the gun out of her bag, "This will also be returned to you on your departure."

Giving them a grateful smile, Jordan stood, and walked towards the door.   
"Thank you," she said before walking out and into the busy casino floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry about the long gap between chapters , the silly season kinda took over. Enjoy !**

"I want it short and red," Jordan said, indicating to her long chocolate curls. The horrified hairdresser looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"But darling," he exaggerrated, "People pay hundreds to get hair like yours," his fingers running though her hair.

"And I'm willing to pay hundreds to changes it!"

The man sighed and started snipping away at her hair.

It was three hours later when Jordan finally immerged from the salon, her long dark curls had been replaced with a straight cherry colored bob. She wore dark glasses and beneath them her honey coloured eyes were disguised with green contacts. Her usually short and plain nails now were covered in dark red polish close to that of her hair.

Jordan was recreating herself, everything about her, ever characteristic would be changed from the colour of her eyes to the sensible shoes she wore.

She had emptied all her accounts in Boston and now thanks to the money from her fathers house and pub, she had more than enough cash to fund her recreation. Vegas was the perfect place to recreate herself , for what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Every one has something to hide in Vegas. Her plan was to turn herself into an ex-Vegas girl, a girl from the wrong side of the tracks trying to make a fresh start. By the time Jordan returned to her hotel room , she was equipped with enough bright spandex to cover a small country, heels she needed a walking frame to walk in and padded push up bra's that some how magically gave her a 'Vegas ' size chest. Her transformation was so complete that even Danny had trouble recognizing her.

"Excuse me Miss but were not hiring at the moment" was his polite greeting when she tried to enter the surveillance area.

For the first time in days Jordan actually laughed. Lifting the dark oversized glasses she wore and dropping her fake accent she replied,

"Danny, it's me." he stared at her incredulously for a few minutes.

"Jordan??!"

"Yep"

"I mean, Miss King?" he said handing her a passport and drivers license.

"Sabrina King, that's me, " she said, dropping the identification into her new oversized handbag.

Danny walked to the locked cabinet across the room and opened it to return the illegal fire arm she had come there with.

"Goodluck Sabrina," he said handing her it.

She gave him a weak smile, a kiss on the cheek and said, "Remember you never saw me."

With that she walked out of the casino and out of the life of another man who could love her. As far as the world was concerned Jordan Cavanaugh was gone forever.

**Please** **Review-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry its only a short chapter i shall update soon !**

**thanks tashi for editing !!!**

It was hours past midnight in Boston and the only light that shone in the morgue came from the computer screen that a tall, lanky Brit sat tapping at. Around him lay the rest of the morgue family, Lily and Bug had drifted into a restless sleep arms clinging to each other, Garret was dosing in the chair next to Nigel and a nervous, worried and exhausted Woody stood nursing yet an other cup of coffee, the murky water giving his taste buds nothing but still giving his brain enough caffeine to stop him falling into a coma. He hadn't slept this whole ordeal had began.

The computer beeped its complaints at Nigel's attempts continually giving him no information about the where abouts of the brunette beauty they all loved.

Woody sighed and skulled the rest of his coffee and threw the paper cup to where a pile of them sat.

Nigel continued to type, his frustration growing as the computer beeped, revealing that there was no trace of Jordan anywhere.

"She's gone, " Nigel said finally turning around to Woody.

"She can't just have disappeared, " Woody replied, running his hand thought his hair.

"She's done it before," Garrett said standing and walking over to them to join the conversation.

"About seven years ago she disappeared for a week and no one, not even Max, with all his contacts could track her down."

"But we've been able to find her before," Nigel interjected.

"Yeah but if Jordan wants to do this properly, so she cant be found, she knows how," Woody said softly.

The three men stood in a small huddle, the worry they collectively felt showing through their small nervous movements.

"How could she be so stupid?" Woody yelled slamming his hand down on the bench top.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Washington D.C. From the crew we hope you enjoy your stay and thank-you for flying with American Airlines."  
The overly chirpy air hostess buzzed to the full plane. At the back of the plane a tall, slim woman with short red hair sat, big glasses covered most of her face and she wore tight fitting jeans and a bright pink frilly top. Her pink stiletto's matched the oversized hand bag she carried.

This was Jordan Cavanaugh.

**pls read and review**


End file.
